


The One That Got Away

by Takaminabg



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaminabg/pseuds/Takaminabg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke met when they were just six years old. Friendship bloomed into something more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first Clexa fanfic. I am from Bulgaria, so English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.

**July 1995**

The first time Lexa and Clarke met, they were only 6 years old.

Clarke was playing in the playground. She was running around, laughing, and having fun.

Just as Clarke was running towards the swing, she was suddenly pushed. The blonde fell back onto her butt with a loud thud.

“Watch where you going, you ugly midget!”

She didn’t dare to look up. The words spilled with so much venom. Her body was hurting and her hands were bleeding. Clarke, like the 6 year – old – girl that she was, just stayed down. She knew that she was just a girl. She knew that she wasn’t strong enough. 

_I can’t do anything_

Tears started building in her eyes, threatening to spill out. She ordered them not to fall. She might have not been strong enough to fight them, but she was going to try her best to look the part.

“Are you going to cry now?” The voice sounded rough, deeper. She figured it was a boy, bigger, stronger and older than her.

“Of course she is, she is a crybaby!” laughed – another boy, Clarke assumed.

She couldn’t contain the tears anymore, so they fell gently and slowly down her cheeks. She wiped them with the sleeve of her grey sweatshirt. Clarke, wanted to run, run away from them, but she couldn’t move. Not because her body hurt, she was terrified to move. Afraid that if she made even the slightest try, they would hurt her.

“Leave her alone!”

Clarke was startled by the sudden scream. She looked up to see a girl, wearing blue jeans with a blue T-shirt. Her hair was brown, long and curly. It was beautiful. Her eyes, her eyes were green with a slight tinge of grey.

The girl – Clarke’s savior – was looking at the two boys, her beautiful eyes filled with disgust. Her posture was tense and her hands were clenched into fists.

_She is so brave._

“What did you say?”

“I said, leave her alone!”

“How dare you!” screamed one of the boys, launching toward her. He had his right hand up in front of him into a fist. The girl, was fast though, she quickly avoided the punch, moving to her right. The boy tried again and failed again.

“Ugh!” screamed the second boy. He launched from behind. The brunette turned around quickly, but not quick enough. The boy’s fist collided with her jaw, in result, her body fell to ground.

Clarke’s savior didn’t wince at the pain. Didn’t make a sound, just wiped the left corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. She glared at the boy. Hey eyes no longer filled with disgust, but pure hate.

The boy took a few steps backward, then he ran away. The other boy looked at the girl and then back to Clarke. He gritted his teeth and told some more curse words, before following the now out of sight boy.

The brunette continued to glare daggers into the back of the boy, before looking at Clarke, who was still sitting on the ground. Her gaze immediately softens and she made her way to the blonde girl.

Clarke just started at her. Impressed but also paralyzed. Not with fear but with admiration. When Clarke did not say anything, the girl’s expression changed into a concerned one.

“Are you okay?”

Clarke blushed and shook her head from her daydreaming “Um.. Yes, yes, thank you.“

“Here.” The brunette offered the girl a hand. Clarke took it and winced at the contact.

“Oh my God. You are bleeding.” The brunette said, her voice full of concern as she looked at the blonde’s hands.

“I live a few minutes away. Come with me to take care of your hands.”

Clarke started at her, contemplating. She just met this girl. Yeah, she did save her from those bullies but still, she is a stranger.

The girl seemed to notice Clarke’s hesitation “Please?” the girl pleaded.

Clarke nodded and let the girl lead the way to her house.

The brunette was right, she was just a few minutes away from the playground.

They reached the house and Clarke couldn’t hide her amazement. The house was beautiful and big. It had two floors and it was a color between yellow and orange. There was a big yard, the grass green and soft. There was a gate in front it.

They stopped outside and the brunette turned to look at the blonde girl “I’m Lexa.” She smiled softly.

“I’m Clarke.”

“That is a very beautiful name, Clarke.”

She blushed and liked how her name sounded coming from Lexa.

 

 

And that was the beginning of a very beautiful and long friendship. After their first meeting, they got closer and closer.

 

**2001**

 

In middle school they were together and they were inseparable. Lexa always protecting Clarke, Clarke always admiring Lexa.

They were currently sitting in Lexa’s room. Both girls lying on the bed with a book in hand. They were studying or at least trying to, but Clarke was distracting Lexa by asking her random questions.

“Hey, Lex. How does a person become a president?”

“Why do you want to know?” Lexa sighed.

“My mom and dad were talking about it the other day. I’m just curious.” Clarke pouted.

If she was being completely honest, she was bored. She did not like studying at all. And she wanted to talk to Lexa.

Lexa explained the blonde girl how a president is chosen. She knew what Clarke was doing. She knew that the girl hated studying.

The next day Lexa went to Clarke’s house. They were together every day, either Clarke went to Lexa’s house or vice versa.

Clarke was sitting on the bed looking at the clock eagerly. Lexa was coming in a few minutes and she couldn’t contain her excitement. She was bouncing on the bed as the doorbell rang. She jumped quickly causing her foot to trip over the other and she ended up sprawled on the floor.

In the meantime Abby opened up the door and smiled softly as she saw, Lexa.

“Hi, Lexa.”

Abby greeted as she moved aside to let the brunette in.

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa greeted politely.

“She is upstairs.” Abby gestured. Lexa nodded and made her way up the stairs towards Clarke’s room. The blonde’s room was the second on the right at the end of the hallway.

As she was at the end of climbing the stairs she heard a loud thud coming from Clarke’s room.

She jumped slightly as she ran to Clarke’s room. She directly opened the door “Clarke?” she questioned.

Clarke was lying on her butt… again. Lexa went to her and held her hand. “What happened?” she asked as Clarke took her hand.

Clarke was silent and blushing. “I was just so eager to see you. I was bouncing off the bed and then you rang the bell and I kind of… fell.” Clarke was looking at the floor, refusing to meet the brunette’s eyes.

After a couple of seconds, Lexa burst out laughing. She was holding her stomach and slightly leaning down. Clarke pouted at her which only caused Lexa to fall on the ground and laugh even louder.

“I hate you.”

“It’s cute!” Lexa exclaimed.

 

**September 2004**

 

When Lexa turned 15, she started to realize some changes in her. Not body related, although yes, her body has been changing, but that is not it.

Clarke had started talking about boys, well one in particular. His name was Wells. He was the same age as both of them. He was handsome, with dark hair and chocolate dark skin. He was the son of some friends of Clarke’s family.

Lexa did not like that. She did not know why, but it made her feel uneasy. And she also noticed her lack of interest in boys. The brunette caught herself looking at one of the girls in her Chemistry class. Her name was, Costia. She was beautiful, dark hair with matching eyes. Her smile was out of this world. 

She also noticed the changes in Clarke. She was getting even more beautiful by each passing second. Lexa loved Clarke’s gold hair and her bright blue eyes, just like the ocean.

Clarke noticed the changes in, Lexa, as well. She knew that the brunette was gorgeous, since the moment she met her 9 years ago. But 6 year - old Lexa has nothing on 15 year-old Lexa. The girl started doing her hair in this beautifully and perfectly placed braids. She started applying eyeliner on her eyes, which made them look even more mesmerizing.

September 2005

When Lexa, turned 16, she finally knew it. She was gay. She was attracted to women and only women. She hasn’t told anyone yet. She is scared, scared of the way her parents will react and more importantly how, Clarke, will react.

She did not want to lose, Clarke. She was her best friend, has been for 10 years.

_What will, Clarke, think of me?_

_Will she stop being my friend?_

_Will she be disgusted?_

But now she had to come out, to her parents at least. She was dating, Costia now, has been for the last three months. The girl wasn’t pressuring, Lexa, though. She never gave her any kind of ultimatums, she was okay with being kind of a secret. But that is not fair to Costia. It was disrespectful for Lexa, she did not want it to look like she was ashamed of, Costia. She could never be ashamed of, Costia, it is the opposite actually, she was amazed that, the girl was her girlfriend and proud that she won a girl like her.

Clarke had a boyfriend now. She and Wells started dating a while ago. Six months to be exact. He made this grand confession. Lexa was happy, of course she was. She wanted her best friend to be happy. But she still felt uneasy. She wasn’t jealous. No way in hell. She just didn’t like it.

(Okay, fine, she might be jealous. But it’s not because of Wells, she was just jealous because he was stealing Clarke’s attention.)

Lexa was the first person Clarke told. She was over the moon. So happy.

“We are finally together!” Clarke exclaimed hugging, Lexa. She was surprised at first, then she hugged Clarke back, forced a smile and said “Congratulations!”

                                      __________________

Today was the day. She was going to come out to her parents. She was terrified.

_What if they kick me out?_

_Where am I going to go?_

Anya and Gustus, were good parents. The best. Lexa couldn’t wish for better. But still, it was nerve-wrecking. She could not get the thought of them kicking her out, out of her head.

The whole family was having dinner. Anya was telling, Gustus and Lexa, stories from her job. She was working as a teacher in elementary school. Gustus, works as a mixed martial arts trainer.

“Mom, Dad.” Lexa started, hesitant. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to explode.

She brought her hands down into her lap. Gustus and Anya, turned their attention to their daughter.

When, Lexa, did not continue speaking, Anya began to worry.

“Honey, what is it?”

“I uhmmm, I need to tell you something.”

Her parents, stayed silent, waited for their daughter to speak. They did not push. They saw how nervous and scared their daughter looked, so they figured it was something important.

“I’m gay.”

It came out as a whisper. She wasn’t sure, whether her parents heard her on not. She did not dare to look up. So she repeated. “I’m gay.”

There was silence. Complete and utter silence. She was still looking down at her lap, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. After a couple of beats she heard her father say. “Okay.”

She was shocked. Shocked was an understatement. Lexa looked up and found both of her parents smiling.

“What?” Lexa asked, not believing what she heard.

“Okay.” Anya repeated laughing softly.

“We knew, Lexa.”

“How?”

“Well for one, I have never heard you utter a single word about a boy, ever.” Anya started “And I see the way you look at, Clarke.” she continued.

Lexa, was just sitting there, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

“Clarke and I… we are not… I don’t..” Lexa struggled to find the right words.

(Why she couldn’t deny that she liked, Clarke, was beyond her. She didn’t like the blonde. She was just occasionally looking at Clarke, when the blonde wasn’t looking. She admired, Clarke’s pink lips. It’s not like she wanted to kiss her. She had, Costia.)

“I’m dating someone else.”

“Oh.” Gustis, gasped. He shared a look with Anya as she added “Whoever makes you happy honey. We will support your relationship.”

Thirty minutes ago, Lexa was imagining all kinds of scenarios. But this one, was definitely not one of them. She was expecting yelling, glass breaking, them kicking her out, but this, this was something overwhelming.

She cried, not because she was sad, but because she was happy. Truly, happy. Seriously she couldn’t have asked for better parents. She hugged both, so tightly, they struggled to breathe.

She hurried upstairs to her room. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to her bed. She unlocked it and was happy to share the news with, Costia.

She dialed the number, the girl picked up after a couple of rings.

“Hey, Lex!” she exclaimed.

“Costia, I told them!” Lexa didn’t hesitate for a second.

“What?”  
“I told them I was gay!”

Then the phone went silent. She breathed deeply, brought the phone down and gasped. She hadn’t called, Costia, she had dialed, Clarke’s number.

 “I gotta go.” Lexa said quickly as she hanged up. She still heard, Clarke saying “Lexa, wait..” before hitting the red button and ending the call. She threw her phone on the floor.

She jumped on the bed and curled up, hugging both of her legs, crying herself to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt sore. She had slept in that position for quite some time, it appears. 

She got out of the bed and stretched, groaning as she felt pain all over her body.

She looked down at the ground, in the direction of her phone. She sighed and picked it up. It had turned off from the collision with the ground when she threw it last night.

As she turned it on, she saw a few missed calls from Clarke. There were also a dozen of texts.

 _Lexa, please pick up_.

_Lexa, you are my best friend, I’m getting worried._

_Please don’t avoid me.._

She sighed again and threw the phone, again, this time on the bed. She knew she had to talk to, Clarke, sooner or later. She had to face her, just… not yet.

Lexa, successfully avoided, Clarke, for two weeks. The girl kept calling and texting, but the brunette just ignored her. Lexa knew that this wasn’t the solution. Clarke, was her best friend, but she did not know how to face the blonde.

Costia and Lexa, were still going strong. The latter was so happy, when Lexa told her that she came out. They were not hiding anymore. They were holding hands, hugging and kissing in public – school, the convenience store. They went on dates – restaurants, the cinema. They were open, openly showing their love for each other. Lexa felt free, for the first time in her life.

Right now, she was lying on her bed. It was Saturday, so there was no school and Costia was busy studying for a big test.

Lexa was staring at the ceiling, thinking, about Clarke.

(It’s not like she was missing the girl’s smile, her touch or her voice, because she was in love with Clarke or anything.)

                                ______________________

Clarke could not take it anymore. This was making her angry, she was making her angry.

She felt an ache in her heart. She felt hurt. She felt empty, like something was missing. She – Lexa – was missing.

She’s had enough. She went straight to Lexa’s house after school. Clarke could not understand how the girl was able to avoid her in school. It is a small goddamn school!

(She cried the other night. Not because she was missing Lexa, so much that she felt a hole in her heart, just because.)

She did not get it. Yeah, Lexa might have called, Clarke by mistake, but it is like, the brunette, expected Clarke to stop being her friend. To throw away all of the years that they have been friends. That is what makes Clarke’s blood boil.

Is this how little, Lexa thinks of Clarke?

She was led in the house by Anya. She was greeted with a smile, so Clarke forced a smile of her own.

She went straight to Lexa’s room – first door on the left. She knocked softly – well not really, she was furious, so it was a little louder than she intended.

She heard a soft “Come in.” so she opened the door, wide, almost hitting the wall next to it.

“It’s good to see you are alive.” Clarke snapped.

Lexa looked at her, mortified. She did not expect to see, the blonde.

_What do I do now?_

“Clarke.” was all she could muster.

“Is that all? You have been avoiding me for weeks!” the blonde raised her voice, not loud enough to reach Anya downstairs.

The brunette stayed silent. Clarke was angry. No, Clarke was furious and irritated. Well, what did she expect, anyway?

“Oh my God!” Clarke exclaimed, raising both of her hands in the air.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? For calling me inadvertently? Or for thinking so low of me?” the blonde asked, her eyes full of anger, but also disappointment.

“Both.”

There was silence after that, creeping like a fog. Lexa, was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, Clarke was glaring at her.

“Look at me!” Clarke demanded. Lexa, refused to meet her gaze. “Look at me!” the blonde repeated.

When the brunette looked up, she was startled. The blonde no longer standing next to the door, but right in front of her.

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s cheek, caressing ever so softly. “I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered as she leaned down.

Lexa’s heart was going haywire.

(She is not in love with, Clarke. The blonde is just too close. Her lips are just pink and cute and her eyes, deep blue eyes, Lexa got lost in them.)

A beat.

Lexa’s gaze shifted from the blonde’s eyes to her lips. She saw Clarke’s damn, damn freckle. It was inviting her, to take the blonde’s upper lip and feel that freckle between her own lips.

Another beat.

The brunette did not know what got to her. Just like that, she leaned up, put her own hand on Clarke’s cheek and closed the gap between them.

The blonde tensed, Lexa was kissing her. Her best friend was kissing her.

Then another beat.

The kiss was gentle and Clarke could not help but relax. And Lexa’s thumb was stroking softly her cheek. Clarke’s heart is pounding so fast, has never pounded faster.

The blonde’s lips were chapped. She did not have time to wet them with her tongue. Lexa’s were soft and sweet, they tasted like lips gloss – vanilla.

The kiss was electrifying Lexa’s whole body. The warmth sending shivers down her spine. No tongue, just lips between lips.

The brunette opened her mouth just wide enough to take Clarke’s upper lip between her own, then closed it. Then opened it again to take the bottom one and then closed it again.

Clarke held a breath, she felt like she was suffocating, not in a bad way. Then, Lexa, pulled away just slightly, to change sides and darted forward again.

In that moment realization hit Clarke and she pulled away, stepping back to create space between them.

Lexa watched the blonde pull away, still dazed by the kiss, looking straight at Clarke’s lips. The blonde brought her tongue out to wet her bottom lip before taking it between her teeth.

(She felt hot. No. She was turned on. She wanted to taste Clarke’s lips on her own again. Not just her lips, everything. Fuck.)

“Uh…. I gotta go.”

Lexa, did not even had time to react, because just like that, Clarke was gone.

And they both knew it.

Lexa was in love with Clarke.

And Clarke might be in love with Lexa.

                              _______________________

**December 2005**

 

The process wasn’t easy. There was denial then accepting.

That process took more than two months.

Lexa broke up with, Costia. There were tears, screaming, and guilt.

Clarke broke up with Wells. It was a mature break up. Tears – yes, screaming – no. Just understanding and sadness.

Both of the girls waited for a month before starting a relationship. It did not feel right to Wells and Costia. They felt a month was an appropriate time.

The first date was magical. They went to a picnic. Lexa chose the place – it was a hill, just above the city and it was so, so beautiful. Clarke, felt special – she was special.  
The moment they settled on the ground, the blonde took a deep breath. It smelled like grass. It was relaxing.

Lexa watched as Clarke closed her eyes and smiled softly. Just as the blonde opened her eyes, she saw the scenery in front of her. “It is so beautiful.” She breathed.

Lexa’s eyes never left Clarke, then she said “It is.” The blonde turned and saw he girlfriend smiling, looking directly at her. She blushed and then she leaned and placed a chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips.

 

**February 2006**

 

The first kiss was magical, the first date was magnificent, but nothing compares to the first “I love you”.

Lexa, wanted the first time she told, Clarke, that she loves her to be special. So she was preparing a surprise for the blonde.

They made plans to meet up at Lexa’s for a movie date, after school. Lexa skipped the last two periods to prepare.

She closed the curtains in her room to block the light coming from outside. She lit a lot of candles – aroma, with the smell of vanilla.

She set a duvet on the floor and put her laptop, right next to the TV.

For the movie, she chose – well, actually, Raven and Octavia recommended it, with a rather strange look on their faces – _Imagine Me and You._

Lexa hasn’t watched it yet, neither has Clarke.

Everything was set up. The only thing missing was, Clarke.

Lexa looked at the time on her phone. 4pm exactly and right at that moment, the brunette hears the doorbell ringing.

_Right on time, as always._

She smiles to herself, as she makes her way down the stairs, to open the door. As she does she is immediately met by Clarke, wearing a smile on her face. “Hi.” She says.

“Hey, beautiful.”

She pulls, Clarke by her hand and wraps her in a hug.

“I missed you.” The brunette whispers in Clarke’s ear.

Clarke laughs lightly, wrapping her arms around Lexa, nuzzling her head in the brunette’s neck “We saw each other, just two hours ago, Lex.” She said, leaving a small kiss on Lexa’s neck.

They pulled out of the hug, reluctantly, smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, Lexa whispered “I missed you.”

And then she kissed, Clarke softly, pulled back and lead the blonde to her room.

Clarke was stunned. It was beautiful, the setting, the atmosphere, it was so goddamn romantic.  

That is all it took.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Everything was forgotten. Door closed and locked.

Clarke and Lexa faced each other. Just like that, Lexa pulled Clarke by her shirt, without tearing her eyes away from the blonde’s.

Their lips met. It wasn’t the bruising and rough kind of kiss. It was just gentle and passionate. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, moaning, when the brunette’s tongue darted slowly over her bottom lip. Their tongues met, twisted – it was like a dance, moving in complete synch.

The blonde’s nails scratched the back of Lexa’s neck, making her groan. She slipped her hands under the hem of Clarke’s shirt, caressing the small of her back, feeling the dimples.

Lexa’s used her strength and lifted the blonde off the floor as Clarke wrapped her legs behind her waist. The brunette guided them towards the bed, without breaking the kiss.

She slowly laid the blonde on the bed and settled on top of her. She moved the kisses from the girl’s mouth, down to her jaw, down to her neck. She sucked on that same spot for some time – it was surely going to leave a hickey. Then she left that spot with a gentle bite, then soothing the pain with her wet tongue.

She heard Clarke groan. The girl felt the insane heat travelling down her spine, settling between her legs. She was turned on that was for sure. She need something there, she needed to feel some kind of friction. Lexa seemed to understand the unspoken words and moved one of her legs between the blonde’s.

Clarke sighed, glad to have some sort of relief. The brunette licked and nipped Clarke’s ear, all while whispering “Are you sure?” her breath tickling, making the blonde’s eyes shut close.

When she opened them, Lexa was hovering above her. Her green eyes gazing softly at her blue ones. There was so much love and lust in there. But also respect. She knew that if she wanted to stop, they would stop. But that was far from what Clarke wanted. Lexa – who was her girlfriend, and the best thing that has ever happened to her – is easily the most beautiful girl the blonde has ever seen.

She nodded slowly, leaning up slowly to capture those pink, swollen from the kiss lips. She was stopped by the brunette leaning back.

“Really? Because I do not want to make you do something, you are not ready for.” She admitted, voice hoarse.

“I don’t want to stop.” Clarke reassured. Lexa was searching her eyes for any kind of fear or some kind of similar emotion. But all there was, was want.

That was all the confirmation she needed, before she smashed their lips in a bruising kiss. One her hands that were previously still on each side of Clarke’s head, moving exploring the blonde’s body, from her face, down between her breasts. She used her body, grinding, shoving her knee harder into the blonde’s center. She moaned loudly and Lexa’s hand slipped under her shirt, scratching her way up. First her hand stopped just under the blonde’s bra.

She moved her kisses down Clarke’s neck again, but did not move her hand. She heard the blonde’s faint groan “Stop teasing.” The brunette smiled and looked into her eyes.

“I want to take my time exploring _each_ and _every_ inch of your body, Clarke.”

Finally she moved her hand and cupped one of Clarke’s breasts. The girl inhaled deeply, her own hands slipping under Lexa’s shirt, scratching her back roughly, leaving red marks, as the brunette started to massage her breast, while biting her collarbone.

Lexa leaned back, siting back slightly, Clarke immediately missing her warmth. The brunette lifted her shirt swiftly and tossed it on the ground. The blonde sat up as well and got rid of her own.

Clarke’s eyed travelled up and down Lexa’s exposed torso. Her beauty, was just, rude. Her breasts the perfect size, covered with a black very sexy bra. But could definitely not compare to those fucking, _fucking_ abs. Clarke used her finger to graze starting from the brunette’s cleavage, down her toned stomach and stopped to circle her pierced navel.

She heard Lexa take in a sharp breath. The blonde smirked “You like that, don’t you?” she asked guiding her fingers around the piercing to trace the floral tattoo, located on the rid side of her ribs.

Lexa used her own finger to pull roughly one of the straps of the blonde’s red bra. “Off.” She demanded.

Clarke’s smirk only grew “Demanding, are we?” she asked, bringing her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra.

Lexa watched her carefully, liking the way breasts bounce out of that damn bra. It is safe to safe, that her underwear is soaked. Has been the moment she kissed the blonde in the middle of the room. She realized she has been staring when Clarke’s gestured with her hands “Off, too.”

She obliged and slipped her black bra off her arms. She was met with Clarke’s heated, almost predatory stare. She licked and bit her bottom lip, _hard_. Clarke brought her hand behind Lexa’s neck, pulling her back down on top of her.

The brunette licked her way down to Clarke’s breasts. She flicked her tongue over one of her nipples. She let in roll over a couples of times, before taking it with her mouth sucking.

Clarke moaned loudly as she brought her leg, unconsciously, to Lexa’s center. The brunette released the nipple with a loud smack, groaning at the sensation. Clarke could feel the wetness through both of their clothed legs.

Lexa moved her attack on the other nipple, gently tugging in with her teeth.

“Fuck.” Moaned, Clarke.

The brunette left a trail of kisses down the blonde’s stomach, stopping right over Clarke’s jeans. She fiddled with the buttons, before pulling them down. Clarke lifts her body to help the brunette get rid of the unnecessary clothing.

Lexa crawled up and kissed the blonde, slipping her tongue, while bringing her hand between Clarke’s legs, over her underwear. Both of them groaned, the blonde was so, so _wet._

Clarke searched for Lexa’s breasts, massaging them roughly. Lexa took her hands pinning them above the blonde’s head.

“You can do me later.” She winked.

Clarke huffed, but obliged nonetheless. Lexa’s hand was back, this time under her underwear. She slid her fingers along the folds, feeling delighted by the wetness spreading across them.

“You are so wet.” She breathed in Clarke’s ear.

“More.” Pleaded, Clarke. Lexa smiled, kissing and nibbling on her neck. She circled her finger around the blonde’s entrance, before slowly pushing it inside. She started thrusting slowly before picking up her pace. “Harder.”

The brunette slipped one more finger inside, Clarke’s folds. She moved her wrist faster, every time flicking her thumb over the blonde’s clit.

Clarke was moaning louder and louder, clutching the sheets. It was not long before Lexa felt the girl’s walls tightening around her fingers. With one last thrust, Clarke’s body arched, the brunette brought her free hand at the back of the blonde, holding her as she continued to thrust slowly, prolonging the girl’s orgasm.

Clarke fell back on the bed, panting heavily, her chest moving up and down. “Shit.”

She opened her eyes, finding Lexa smiling at her “I love you.” She said.

“I love you, too.” Clarke returned.

“My turn.” She smirked rolled them over.

 

**Summer 2012**

 

Lexa unlocked the door to their apartment, stepping inside immediately calling her girlfriend’s name. When she heard no reply nor did she see Clarke, she decide to call, Raven, and talk through the plan.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the brunette’s number. She picked from the forth ring. “Hey, commander!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t call me that!” Lexa scoffed.

“Oh, come on, Lex. You know you love it.” Raven laughed on the other end.

Lexa sighed bringing her hand to rub bridge of her nose. She should be used to Raven’s antics by now.

“Where are we with the plan?”

“Everything is arranged. Clarke is coming tonight, thinking that we are going to celebrate, Octavia’s engagement.” Raven, answered.

“Okay.”

Fuck. Now, Lexa was nervous. She was going to propose to Clarke, tonight.

_Is it too early?_

That question has been replaying in her mind for the past month. But she wanted to marry, the blonde. She loves more than anything in the world.

The best thing that has ever happened to her.

It is not like they are going to marry anytime soon. They are still in college. And it is tough, on both of them.

Clarke is studying Pre-Med, while Lexa is studying Law. They are so busy, that if they weren’t sharing an apartment they probably would not see each other for weeks.

Lexa still cannot fathom the fact that she and Clarke have been together for 6 years. Time flied so fast and she cannot remember the last time she was sad.

She is happy. Clarke, makes her happy.

“Just, call me when she arrives, okay?”

“Sure thing, Lex.”

“Okay, going to go prepare. Bye.”

“Bye.”

She looked at the clock.

Clarke would be home in an hour. They are meeting at The Grounds at 8pm. “they” means Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven and Lincoln.

She has already discussed this with both her parents and Clarke’s parents. They were all so excited by the idea, it made Lexa’s heart overwhelmed with happiness.

She stepped out of the shower and into their bedroom. She went through the drawers, picking something like “I have been home for a while and I will be home all night”.

She got dressed and made her way to the king size bed. She lifted the mattress and found a small, black box wrapped with a white ribbon. She took it, lifting it and opening it. It was a gorgeous round brilliant ribbon ring. It costs 14.000$. Bead-set diamond ribbons a Tiffany round brilliant diamond center stone for a look that is delicate and graceful.

It is expensive, but Clarke deserves everything, Lexa, can possibly give her.

She heard the front door close shut “Babe?” Clarke, called slowly approaching their room.

Lexa panics. She looks frantically around the room. Clarke is outside of the room.

She can actually see the doorknob turning.

She releases the box, letting fall on the ground, then kicking it under the bed. She prays to the Gods that Clarke does not see it. It would ruin the surprise.

“Hey, babe.” Clarke greeted.

“Hey, beautiful.” Lexa returned. She watched her girlfriend, coming her way. “I missed you.” Whispered, Clarke, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Lexa inhaled, Clarke’s scent, as she returned the sentiment.

“I’m so exhausted.” The blonde murmured, before leaning up to leave a chaste kiss on the lips of the brunette.

“I know, love. But you gotta get ready for the party.” Lexa purred, rubbing the blonde’s back.

Clarke pouted, tearing herself away from her girlfriend’s embrace.

“What about you?” Clarke asked, confused.

“I will be a little late. I have to write my essay. The deadline is tonight.” She sighed.

                                   ___________________

Clarke arrived at the restaurant, immediately spotting her friends. They were seated at a round table, next to a window.

The atmosphere was so romantic. It was full of people. The Grounds is a very respected restaurant. The interior is beautiful and the food is a gift from God himself.

As the occasion is special, Clarke, thought it was better to dress up. She does not get to do that quite as often as she would like.

She braided her hair, like Lexa usually does. She is dressed in a blue low cut dress, which matches her eyes.

Her make-up is light, but not that light.

She greeted all of her friends with a hug, congratulating both, Octavia and Lincoln.

They were acting weird. Okay they were acting that way most of the time, but tonight more than usual.

She pushed that feeling aside, settling into the chair, next to Raven.

“Where is the Commander?” Raven asked playfully.

Clarke nudges her friend and says “She will be here, has an essay to write. She will be a little late.”

Raven hummed, grinning at Bellamy, who is sitting next to, Octavia, across from them.

“Okay, why are you all acting so weird?”

“We are not acting weird, Princess.” Bellamy says, after sharing a look with the rest of the group.

“Sure, you are not..” Clarke knew there was something, but she let it slide. They can try to lie her, but they will not be successful.

An hour later, the conversation was flowing easily, then everyone stopped talking all of a sudden.

Clarke followed her friend’s direction of vision. Her jaw dropped. Lexa was approaching them. She has straightened her hair, her make-up stronger than normally. Her girlfriend was wearing trousers. And now, Clarke, has trouble breathing.

She was a goddess.

“You ready?” Raven asked.

“Yeah.” Lexa replied, nervously.

Clarke looks around, utterly confused by the situation.

“Okay, let’s go.” Octavia offered.

“Wait, we are celebrating your engagement!” Clarke exclaimed.

“We are, just not ours, Clarke.” Lincoln said with a soft smile.

Now, Clarke feels like she is hallucinating. She just stares at her friends as they are leaving.

“What is going on?”

“I still remember the day we met. Deciding to help you, is the best decision I have ever made..” The blonde furrows her eyebrows “..You are always saying how I saved you. But the truth is, you saved me, Clarke.”

For some reason, the blonde starts crying. She does not know why, but she can’t stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

“You are the reason I wake up. You are the reason I work hard. You are the reason I live for. You are the light of my life.”

Lexa steps closer and stands next to Clarke. She wipes a tears that fell from the blonde’s face, with her thumb, whispering to her not to cry.

“I love you with all of my heart and I cannot imagine my life without you. I do not want to imagine my life without you.”

She gets down on one knee “Will you marry me?” she asks, opening the little box, revealing the ring.

Clarke’s clasps both of her hands over her mouth. Her crying increasing. She sniffs and nods her hand, once, twice, before saying “Yes.”

She extends her left hand as Lexa slippes the ring on her finger. They wrap each other in a hug, crying, whispering _I love you’s_

“I love you.” The brunette whispers as she kisses her girlfriend – now fiancée.

There was clapping. People – strangers, alongside their friends. But the two girls were in their own world. They saw only each other, they felt only each other, and they heard only each other.

 

**April 2016**

 

There once beautiful apartment, was no longer. The glass in shattered, the pillow slit open, and the fur spread all over the floor. The photos were thrown away in the direction of the brunette – luckily she dodged them.

Lexa’s clothes were all around place – the living room, the kitchen, the hallway, the bedroom.

Lexa and Clarke were facing each other, standing in the middle of their bedroom – their bedroom, Lexa holds on to the sound of that.

Lexa’s eyes are red from crying. Full of regret. Wishing she could turn back time. Her cheek is burning, it is probably red as well. She was slapped.    

Clarke’s eyes were different. Red as well – yes, but red from anger. She was full with that anger, her whole body shaking with it. Her throat was hurting, like a cat was scratching her skin.

“Please, Clarke.” Begged, Lexa, trying to get closer to the blonde.

Clarke stepped backwards “Do not dare come close to me!!”

“Let me explain, please…” Lexa was sobbing now.

“Explain?” she hissed. “Explain what?” she asked.

“Please”

“Stop! You begging will not change anything!!” she raised her voice.

Lexa did not know what to do. How could she do this? How did this happen? Why would she sabotage her own happiness?

She did not know how to fix this. She wanted to fix this. She did not mean for it to happen. She does not even remember how exactly it happen.

“I’m sorry…” she offered. She knows, she knows that it is not enough. It is never going to be enough.

“Apologizing won’t change it either.” Clarke scoffed.

Clarke still could not believe this was happening. She was looking at her fiancée. She looked broken. But Clarke could not find it in herself, to feel sorry for her, to forgive her. Because the person standing in front of her… was not supposed to do this something like this.

“I love you…” Lexa whispers, looking down at the floor.

Clarke laughed, “You have got to be kidding me.” Voice full of sarcasm. “You cheated on me!” she screamed.

“I kn-“

“No. Don’t. Do not make excuses for yourself. We were gonna get married in three days, Lexa!” she stepped closer to the sobbing brunette. “Three fucking days!”

“We were going to get in front of God and promise to love each other until death tears us apart. Promise to be faithful to each other…” she stopped and continued her words spit with so much venom “… Good thing you cheated before actually marrying me.”

“We have been together for 10 years…” Clarke’s voice cracked. “Why would you ruin this? Why?!”

“Please don’t say it’s over.” Lexa begged, dropping on her knees.

 

_5 years later……._

Lexa let her feet guide her, until she stopped at her destination. She put the big bouquet of roses down on the grass “Hey, Clarke.” She greeted with a tired voice. She was exhausted, she looked terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes, the perks of being a lawyer.

She closed her eyes, trying somehow to contain the tears. She fails, she fails every single time she comes to this place.

The brunette opens them and glanced up at the white tombstone and smiles sadly.   

                                               **Clarke Griffin**

                                                 **1989 – 2021**

She stays there for a while, just like usually. She cries and by this point, she is surprised that she even has any tears left. She does not even remember how to smile anymore.

Taking a last deep breathe “I’m sorry, Clarke.” She whispered.

Lexa stood up and wiped her tears away. She was shaking and her voice was cracking, but she said it. It took all of her willpower to utter those words.

_“May we meet again….”_

**Author's Note:**

> This kinds turned a lot sadder than I intended. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you do not feel a very strong urge to murder me.


End file.
